The present invention relates generally to treadmills and, more particularly, to treadmills configured to be folded for storage.
Treadmills have long been a convenient and popular means for exercise. Treadmills typically comprise a motorized, endless belt extended between lateral rollers to provide an exercise surface. The exercise surface must be of sufficient length to accommodate running strides. Thus, such treadmills can take up a relatively substantial amount of floor space, which can be a concern and limit usefulness, particularly as a home exercise alternative.
More recently, treadmills that can be folded for storage have been used. Such foldable treadmills commonly include a freestanding base and a tread assembly that can be reoriented vertically when not in use. Although current treadmills are generally effective, shortfalls exist. For example, the base typically has a fixed footprint on the floor relatively long lateral foot supports for stability. Thus, storage can still be an issue. Also, current approaches for foldable treadmills are limited in maximum inclination of running platform, limiting its effectiveness. A control panel for initiating and monitoring exercise is commonly provided at the front of the treadmill; however, access and visibility of the control panel can be hampered as inclination is varied.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there exists a need for a foldable treadmill that has a variable footprint, provides high inclination, and is easy to use. The present invention fulfills this and other needs.